Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $3$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-2x - 6) = \color{orange}{-9(-2x-6)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-2x-6)}$ $-9(-2x-6)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-2x-6)+3$.